garfieldthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield's Halloween Adventure
Garfield's Halloween Adventure ''(originally titled ''Garfield in Disguise) is a 1985 American animated television special based on the Garfield''comic strip. It features Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield. The special's plot is one of the darkest stories of Garfield adaptation to television Plot Garfield is awakened early in the morning by the ''Binky the Clown Show and learns that it is Halloween. Garfield gets out of bed a few hours later in a good mood. He puts on his blanket and scares Jon , who is busy carving a pumpkin. Garfield then scares Odie , but then he then gets an idea and asks Odie to help in Trick-or-Treating, in order to get twice as much candy for himself. The two of them head for the attic to find costumes. After trying on old clothes in a trunk, they settle on pirate costumes. Jon gives them sacks, tells them to have a good time and not to be out to late. They head out trick-or-treating amongst other children in the neighborhood. They visit every house in the neighborhood and Garfield declares they have had a successful evening. They step out on a dock and Garfield notices more houses across the river, so he and Odie take a row boat to get to the other side (because the river ferry does not run at night and that is why children on either side are not able to cross the river for more candy). Garfield notices they are drifting downstream and tells Odie to put out the oars, but Odie misunderstands Garfield's command and throws the oars overboard, leaving the boat adrift as the current takes it down the river. Soon the boat arrives at an abandoned dock near a run-down mansion. Garfield and Odie notice a light in the window and see that it is coming from a fire in the fire place. They venture inside the home, thinking it is empty, to warm next to the fire and are startled to find an old man sitting in a nearbyarmchair. The man tells the duo a story that only he knows - 100 years ago that very night, pirates, pursued by government troops, buried their treasurein the floor of the mansion and signed a blood oath to return for the treasure at midnight 100 years later, even if it meant rising from the grave. - Garfield notices it is almost midnight and is skeptical but the man tells him to believe it. The old man then tells them the pirates had a 10 year old cabin boy, and that he was that boy, who was with the pirates and that he never took the treasure for himself because the pirates would have tracked him down. Garfield and Odie start to leave and Garfield asks the man if he wants to come too, but the old man has disappeared. The man steals their boat and leaves the two behind. The longcase clock chimes midnight and Garfield and Odie watch as a ghostly ship materializes on the river and pirate ghosts emerge from the water. Garfield and Odie hide in an empty cupboard as the ghosts reclaim their buried treasure from the floorboards of the house. As the cat and dog stay where they are, Odie sneezes and it alerts the ghosts to their whereabouts. Making a run for it, Garfield and Odie jump into the river to escape, where Odie has to save Garfield as he cannot swim. Garfield and Odie wash ashore and find their boat with the candy still inside and untouched. They go home happy and Garfield rewards Odie's rescue by (reluctantly) giving him his rightful share of the candy for saving his life. Garfield then turns on the television and sees the old man, hosting an all-night pirate movie festival. Garfield abruptly turns off the television and goes to bed. Video